


A New Sort Of Feeling

by saphire_dance



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is a flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Sort Of Feeling

For all his complaints about the barbaric South, Dorian still couldn't get over the giddy joy of being able to openly flirt with another man. Cullen was a favorite target of his. The way he blushed, and smiled shyly, and stammered as they bantered over a game of chess sent a little thrill through Dorian’s heart every time. 

Not that he was foolish enough to let himself fall in love with the Commander. Sweet as he was, Dorian knew he didn't stand a chance. 

Which is why he was still trying to figure out why Cullen had shown up to their usual chess game with flowers and a picnic lunch instead of chess pieces, and a smile that leaves Dorian’s heart fluttering in an entirely new way.

**Author's Note:**

> Help I have fallen into a new fandom and I don't want to get out.


End file.
